


Veins

by liriaen



Category: Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/pseuds/liriaen





	Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenfu/gifts).



~***~

 

Anotsu sits hunched by the fire, a ratty blanket thrown over his shoulders. He doesn't look at what he's doing - whittling a stick for the fish he caught - but at his hand, a claw of bone and ridges, with veins that snake from wrist to digits.

He still wields that axe. In fact, these days he is thrown forward by its momentum, following it where it will, and his face is hard and placid like a monk's. It has been thus since they cremated Makie.

And if he's still whippet-lean, it's because you don't eat when you live too long.

 

~***~


End file.
